Une journée comme les autres
by Merry Moca
Summary: The Lost Canvas. Comme le titre l'indique, une journée comme les autres au Sanctuaire. Premier chapitre sur Yato, Yuzuriha et Tenma, le second sur les chevalier d'or.
1. Chapter 1

La tension monte. Une fébrilité générale remplie le Colisée du Sanctuaire. Le combat va commencer dans peu de temps, tout le monde le sent. Lorsque deux personnes, deux hommes à l'armure dorée, rentrent au centre du cercle formé par les gradins, une clameur s'élève de tous les côtés. Des vivats, des encouragements, des applaudissements. Même si les combats au Sanctuaire ne sont en générales que contre les spectres, des combats de se genre pour motiver les troupes peuvent être possibles.

Un grand homme portant un masque et une grande cape noir enroulant son corps prend la parole :

« Chevaliers, disciples, aujourd'hui nous nous réunissons pour admirer le combat de deux de nos chevaliers d'or, apprenez : de la capacité à combattre, mais aussi de la fraternité, des liens qui nous unissent. »

Jusqu'ici, les chevaliers en question s'étaient agenouillés. L'un est vraisemblablement plus petit que l'autre. Une stature physique différente, une morphologie différente, les particularités des armures toutes aussi différentes. Tout les opposent, autant que peuvent l'être deux personnes. Seul un destin les relit, des liens indestructibles.

« Trêves de paroles, place à la démonstration ! »

Au signal, les deux chevaliers se relèvent, se font face. Le combat s'engage.

Après maints coups échangés en guise d'échauffement, l'un des deux combattants porte un coup plus puissant que les autres, signalant le début du vrai combat.

« Dépêche Tenma, le combat a déjà commencé ! »

Pressé par Yato (le plus en retard à notre point de rencontre d'ailleurs…), j'accélère le rythme, jusqu'à lui passer devant. Je l'entends même soupirer de frustration, au point qu'il essaye de nouveau de me doubler. Entre protestations et coups de coudes, nous arrivons tant bien que mal aux cotés de Yuzuriha, qui nous accueil par un bref regard, de suite recentré sur le combat.

Essouflés, nous aussi nous regardons le combat, lorsqu'une idée se bouscule dans mon esprit :

« Dites, c'est qui contre qui ? »

Les deux (surtout Yato) me regarde comme si j'aurais été la réincarnation d'Hadès.

« Attend, me dis pas que tu ne s'est pas qui c'est ?! Et même de là, tu peux deviner !

- Euh … Manigoldo et Shion ?

- Nan ! Mais tu n'arrives vraiment pas à sentir les cosmos ou à identifier les armures ?!

- Ce sont Régulus et Dohko, Leur cosmos sont tellement mélangés et fluctuants qu'il est difficile de les distinguer. »

En faisant sa tirade, Yuzuriha fixe Yato d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Il se renfrogne et je continu de suivre le combat. Donc Régulus contre mon maître. Ou plus ? Oui, mon grand frère. Celui qui m'a sauvé, m »a enseigné comment être un bon chevalier … un esclavagiste aussi, mais toujours pour mon bien.

Régulus est fort, mais il est le plus jeune, et a moins d'expérience. J'espère une victoire du chevalier de la balance, dans le cas contraire je pourrais l'embêter sur cette défaite, auquel il me répondra avec la mine sévère (qui ne l'est pas du tout en faite) : « Il faut laisser la place aux jeunes ! »

Un discret sourire s'épanouir, alors que je sens deux mains m'aggrave les épaules et me secouer comme un palmier, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de Yato. Il essaye de se protéger de Yuzuriha et de me faire prendre partie pour lui. Il a encore dû déplaire au chevalier d'argent de la grue en parlant d'un sujet qui lui tient à cœur… Je demande à mon compagnon pourquoi il a peur quand je me prends un coup destiné à celui-ci, non pas donné par la jeune femme mais par un autre chevalier. La petite entre eux deux dégénère ! Le combat qui se déroule dans l'arène vient d'être interrompu par la dispute de deux chevaliers… Ils vont se faire charrier par tous, et massacrer par le Grand Pôpe. Et même si je ne suis pas dans l'affaire, je sens la nouvelle séance d'entraînement intensif prochaine…

Dans le centre de l'arène, les deux chevaliers d'or discutent tranquillement pendant que les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent se bagarre dans les gradins.

« Tu as vu qui a lancé la bataille ?

- Yato de la licorne et Yuzuriha de la grue.

- Y' a pas aussi Tenma de pégase ?

- Non, lui y est extérieure… Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir une séance d'entraînement intensif.

- Pourquoi Dohko ?

- Parce qu'il aurai dû esquiver le coup.

- Bah, on les laisse se battre ?

- C'est habituel, laisse les faire. »

Une journée comme les autres au Sanctuaire.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout commence au lever du soleil par un entraînement matinal avec les chevaliers d'or. Shion du Bélier attendait donc l'arrivée des autres hommes pour commencer les échauffements. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient héritée de leurs prédécesseurs, et qu'ils appliqués depuis longtemps. Dès l'aurore, ils prenaient déjà leurs responsabilités de models. Très important.

Aussi, lorsque le soleil dépassa les piliers, annonçant qu'il était 10h passé et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucuns signes des onze autres chevaliers, Shion commença à s'inquiéter. Il aurai pu douter d'une mauvaise blague faite par les chevalier, mais connaissant le Sagittaire, la Vierge, le Capricorne et le Verseau, il n'y pensa plus.

Il commença donc à avancer à travers les temples, remarquant l'absence de leurs propriétaires, jusqu'à croiser un signe de vie. Au palais de la Balance, il y croisa Manigoldo et Sisyphe. Heureux de voire quelqu'un, et voulant demander ce qu'il se passait, il avança de quelques pas vers le duo.

Qui disparu.

Et le monde autour de Shion devient tel un monde des rêves. Les couleurs se mélangeaient en un arc en ciel, les sons s'entendaient tous en même temps dans une cacophonie ou la musique la plus belle, toutes sensations et toutes pensées cohérente quittèrent le Bélier… Gardant un temps soit peu de sang froid, il tenta d'analyser la situation, malgré que ses pensées des fois se rassemblées en un flot qui s'abattait sur sa conscience.

Il se trouvait dans le palais de Dôko, il y avait donc peu de chances qu'un spectre ait pût y pénétrer. Mais un chevalier pouvant manipuler les sens, ça oui.

« Asmita ? Tu testes une nouvelle technique ? »

Aussitôt, l'illusion pris fin, et Shion se retrouva devant la totalité des chevaliers d'or. Avec une différence par rapport à d'habitude : Sisyphe semblait énervé. Très énervé. Mais pourquoi ?

« Alors Shion, pourrait tu nous expliquer ton retard ?

Mon… Retard ?

Nous avions convenu que nous nous réunirions ici exceptionnellement. Tu avais oublié ?

Qui devais me le dire ? »

Silence. Pas besoin de chercher très loin, il y a eu un problème de communication. Comme d'habitude…

« Alors ? »

On aurait dit, pour la majorité d'entre eux, une bande d'enfants prise sur le fait. Tous les chevaliers s'entre-regardaient, interrogeant du regard son voisin.

Et pour du multiples raisons qui échappèrent à Shion, les regards convergèrent ensembles vers le plus jeune et le dernier arrivé : Régulus.

« J'ai peut-être oublié de le dire à Shion… »

Gros rire d'Aldébaran, qui était sûrement un des seuls à pouvoir rire de la situation sans se prendre une réflexion du Bélier, vite vexé, et un sermon du Sagittaire, qui ne supportait pas se genre de situation.

Le problème, c'était que les deux chevaliers pouvaient faire face à un, voire trois chevaliers à recadrer, mais pas à dix chevaliers pliés de rire par la situation.

Même le rationnel Dégel, l'impassible El-Cid et le discret Asmita rigolaient aussi. Plus en retenu mais tout aussi heureux, Albafica participait volontiers.

La journée commençait bien…

Encore heureux qu'ils ne se soit pas mis à se battre, là on aurait pu dire que c'était habituel.

C'était sans compter le sérieux de Sisyphe, qui tentait de les « gronder » comme le ferait une mère envers ses enfants.

Cela se solda par un échec que le plus ancien chevalier ne laissa pas passer. Sans prévenir, il porta un coup au plus imposant du groupe, instigateur de la crise de fou rire qui les secouait encore, qui le para.

Et cela dégénéra au final par une bataille entre les chevaliers d'or, à pars Albafica qui ne souhaitait pas y prendre part, et Shion qui s'était figé depuis l'intervention spontanée et motivée par le besoin d'entraînement de Sisyphe.

Toute colère l'avait déserté, ne laissant qu'une profonde lassitude.

C'était vraiment une sacrée bande de gamins…


End file.
